Ku Kejar Cinta KU Di Konoha
by ryu VW
Summary: REPUBLISH/ Naruto si raja telat disekolahnya sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata si ratu pemalu di KHS.


Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk…test…test...satu..dua..tiga *mukul-mukul mike* OKEH! Ketemu sama Ryu si ganteng nih *dilempar panci* si author yang udah lama menghilang dari dunia perfanfican. Oke di akun Ryu yang baru ini, semoga Ryu bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan ini adalah fic Republish dari akun yang sebelumnya, jadi semoga bisa menjadi fic perkenalan di akun Ryu yang baru ini.

Summary: Naruto si raja telat disekolahnya sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata si ratu pemalu di KHS.

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya punya saya. hahahahaha..*dilempar panci Om Kishi*

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, dkk.

Oke enjoy it Selamat Membaca!

DLDR!

Kukejar Cintaku Di Konoha

Pagi hari dikonoha yang asri dimana di kanan-kiri jalan-jalan konoha ditanam pohon-pohon yang dapat membuat segar bernafas dipagi hari. Membuat semangat setiap orang yang akan beraktifitas pagi ini tetapi lain halnya dengan pemuda pirang satu ini, dia masih lelapnya tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi yang begitu indah membuainya.

Diluar kamarnya seorang wanita cantik paruh baya sedang berteriak-teriak dan menggedor-dedor pintu kamar pemuda itu yang membuat pintu itu merintih kesakitan *idih emang sejak kapan pintu bisa ngomong*. Dengan sekali pukulan maut pintu itupun terbuka dan masuklah wanita itu dengan seember air dan menyiram kan air itu ke pemuda tersebut.

"NARUTO BANGUN!" Teriak wanita tersebut yang ternyata eh ternyata ibunya Naruto #wuidih cantik-cantik sadis, digampar Kushina#.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Narutopun terbangun dengan masih mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ibu apa bisa pagi-pagi tidak teriak-teriak sambil nyiram pake air lagi, emang naru pohon toge apa pake disiram segala." Ujar naruto pada ibunya.

"Itu untuk membangunkanmu!" Teriak kushina lagi pada Naruto.

"Memang ini jam berapa? Inikan masih pagi bu." Tanya naruto dengan polosnya

"Lihat jam itu, ini sudah siang bodoh." Teriak kushina sekali lagi.

Naruto dengan malas-malasan menengok kearah jam,dengan lolanya naruto melihat jam 1detik…2detik…3detik...

"Woaaaaaaa….AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Naruto, yang langsung yang membuat gempar dunia akhirat#dilempar panci sama naru#, dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju, 15 menit kemudian Naruto turun keruang makan untuk menyantap sarapannya. Dengan cepat Naruto meneguk segelas susu dan mengambil selembar roti dan setelah itu berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan berlari kegarasi mengambil motor kesayangannya.

Sementara itu,

Di Konoha High School seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender sedang membawa setumpuk buku yang tingginya hampir menutupi matanya, gadis itu membawa buku-buku itu dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Dasar Kakashi-sensei seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengambil buku-buku yang berat ini mentang-mentang aku wakil ketua kelas dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhku." Gerutu gadis yang bernama Hinata,

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang amat sangat memekakan telinga.

"Awaassssssss!"

sontak Hinatapun menengok kearah belakang dan setelah itu terdengar suara buku berjatuhan dan suara orang mengaduh

"Itai…" Rintih keduanya, dengan sedikit kesal Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya bersiap untuk memarahi orang yang menabraknya tadi, tetapi yang terjadi malah wajah hinata merona merah setelah mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya, siapakah dia? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan,Uzumaki Naruto pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru-sebiru lautan,mempunyai tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini memenuhi pikiran dan hati Hinata.

"Na. . . naruto-kun." Panggil hinata lirih.

"Errrr. . . . gomen ya Hinata aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang terburu-buru, Hehehee. . . kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" Tanya naruto dengan cengirannya.

"I. . .iya aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, kau terlambat lagi ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya begitulah, Hehehe. . . ya sudah Hinata aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya." Pamit Naruto dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Iya. . ." Jawab Hinata, sekian lama melamun Hinatapun tersadar dan langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan membawanya menuju kelas.

Dikelas ternyata sudah ada siguru mesum-berrambut perak dan siraja telat yang katanya telat karena tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan yaitu Hatake Kakashi, dengan hati-hati Hinata meletakkan buku-buku itu dimeja.

"Hinata kemana saja kau, aku sudah menuggumu dari tadi?" Tanya kakashi pada Hinata.

"Maaf sensei tadi ada seseorang yang menabrak ku dan membuat buku-buku yang aku bawa ini jatuh berantakan." Jawab hinata.

"Owww. . . ya sudah kau cepat duduk." Suruh Kakashi. "Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran Biologi yang kemarin.

_#Skip Time#_

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi seluruh siswapun berlari menuju kantin ataupun ketaman sekolah untuk melepas penat setelah pelajaran sekolah. Di atap sekolah telah ada geng shinobi yang cukup terkenal di KHS, yang terdiri dari si pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke, si anak anjing a.k.a Kiba, si pemalas tukang tidur a.k.a Shikamaru, si mayat hidup a.k.a Sai dan si ramen boy a.k.a Naruto sedang berkumpul.

"Arrrrgghhh. . . aku bosan begini terus!" Teriak Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa Naruto? "Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku iri pada kalian, bagaimana tidak kalian sudah mempunyai pacar sedangkan aku sama sekali belum mempunyai pacar alias jomblo!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Itu Masalahmu dobe, salah sendiri ada gadis yang menyukaimu kau diam saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hegh. . . memangnya siapa yang menyukai ku teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Agh. . . sudahlah Sasuke, Naruto gak akan ngerti siapa adis yang menyukainya." Ucap shikamaru.

Dan tidak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi membuat para siswa berteriak tak puas karna waktu istirahat yang telah berakhir dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan shikamaru yang mencak-mencak tak karuan karna jam tidurnya berkurang akibat mendengar celotehan Naruto yang tak bermutu.

Pelajaran berikutnya pun dimulai dan dilewati para siswa dengan semangat akan tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus saja memikirkan siapa gadis yang menyukainya, sampai akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dengan serta-merta disambut gembira oleh seluruh siswa tak terkecuali Naruto. Tetapi Naruto harus menunda kesenangannya karna harus melakukan tugas piket hukuman karna dia tadi datang telat, saat naruto sedang membersihkan kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Na. . . Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata kaget.

"Eh. . . Hinata, kau belum pulang?" Tanya naruto.

"Be.. . . belum Naruto-kun ada barang ku yang tertinggal di kelas." Jawab Hinata.

"Owww. . . Hinata bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Ajak naruto.

"Eh. . . pulang bersama?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, bagaimana mau tidak? Lagi pula rumah kita kan satu arah." Ajak Naruto lagi.

"Mmm. . . baiklah aku mau Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit rasa kaget akan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan hinata hingga membuat wajah Hinata merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sore itu adalah sore yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Hinata untuk pertama kalinya dia pulang bersama dengan orang yang disukainya, ya mungkin dia berharap agar waktu tidak cepat berlalu. Tetapi waktu berkata lain Hinata telah sampai didepan rumahnya, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Hinatapun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Didalam kamarnya hinata merasakan jantungnya hampir keluar dari rongga dadanya karena telah sedekat itu dengan orang yang disukainya. hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Naruto tetapi Naruto mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Hari demi haripun berlalu Narutopun semakin dekat dengan Hinata, hal ini membuat para fans Naruto dan seisi sekolah semakin bingung melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Siang yang panas, diatap sekolah geng Shinobi sedang berkumpul dan melihat Naruto yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri gak jelas.

"Hei. . . Naruto apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kulihat dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya kiba lagi.

"Ti. . . tidak kok" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Tanya Kiba mendesak.

"Eh.. . eh. . . tidak kok aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata kok?"jawab Naruto spontan.

"Hei. . . dobe Kiba kan tidak tanya kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan Hinata." Celetuk Sasuke dan langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Aha. . . kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada simata putih itukan Naruto." Sindir Sai yang langsung berbuah bogeman oleh Naruto.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau kau mengatainya simata putih atau kau akan mati Sai." Ancam Naruto dengan background awan hitam disekelilingnya.

"Baiklah naru-chan jangan marah gitu dong." Jawab Sai enteng.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama naru-chan." Bentak Naruto lagi.

"Iya-iya bawel, lagi dapet ya neng sensitive amat." Goda Sai lagi dan lagi sambil mencolek pinggang Naruto.

"Diam kau Sai!" Teriak Naruto emosi yang langsung membuat beruang yang sedang hibernasi langsung terbangun, kaca-kaca disekolahpun langsung pecah semua dan membuat nenek-nenek yang sedang menyiram bunga langsung meninggal ditempat karna jantungan dan hal hasil Narutopun mendapat bogeman ramai-ramai dari teman-temannya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, pelajaran pun dimulai kembali. Jam demi jam pun berlalu akhirnya bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi geng Shinobi pun kembali berkumpul di atap sekolah. Kayaknya mereka mempunyai bakat buat menjadi tukang benerin genteng, oke lanjut ke cerita.

"Hei. . . dobe kau benar jatuh cinta kan pada Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh. . . tidak kok." Jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah jujur saja." Celetuk Shikamaru yang langsung diamini oleh Kiba dan Sai.

"Hei. . . dobe kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya sasuke lagi.

"Ia. . . aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Nah. .. begitu dong, gitu aja pake malu-malu monyet." Cerocos Sai, yang langsung diberi death glare oleh Naruto.

"Ia. . . tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara menembak yang baik dan benar." Kata Naruto.

"Ya langsung bilang saja kalau kau suka dia, gitu aja kok repot." Jawab Kiba dengan menirukan gaya mantan presiden Indonesia yang ke-empat Gusdur dan langsung mendapat bogeman mesra dari Naruto.

"Bukan begitu bodoh, maksudku menembaknya dengan cara yang romantic." Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau ajak dia kepasar malam dan kau tembak dia dibawah cahaya kembang api." Celetuk Shikamaru yang bangun dari kematian eh salah maksudnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Benar juga kau Shikamaru, tumben kau pintar." Ucap Naruto dengan cerianya.

"Hey aku dari dulu sudah pintar tidak seperti kau." Balas Shikamaru.

"Iya-iya, baiklah besok akan ku ajak dia kepasar malam." Ucap Naruto semangat,

keesokkan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah menelpon hinata.

"Hai. . . Hinata." Sapa Naruto.

"Eh. . Na. . . naruto-kun ada pagi-pagi menelponku?" Tanya Hinata kaget dan heran karna Naruto menelponnya pagi-pagi.

"Hehehe. . . begini nanti sore kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh. . . tidak ada kok, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi kepasar malam." Ajak Naruto, Hinatapun terdiam.

"Bagaimana kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok." Melas Naruto.

"Aku mm. . . mau kok Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah jam 3sore nanti kau akan ku jemput." Ucap Naruto sambil mengakhiri pembicaran.

Jam 3sore Naruto telah bersiap menjemput Hinata setelah berpamitan atau lebih tepatnya meminta doa restu yang sempat bikin duo MinaKushi bingung karna tidak seperti biasanya Naruto berpamitan sambil mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya dan membuat duo MinaKushi terharu, Naruto pun berangkat kerumah Hinata.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata, Naruto disambut oleh duo Hyuga yang bertampang sangar yaitu Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Neji.

"Selamat sore paman." Sapa Naruto takut-takut.

"Hn. . . sore." Jawab Hiashi.

"Hi. . . hinatanya ada paman?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gemetar yang langsung mendapat death glare dari duo Hyuga.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata kepasar malam." Jawab Naruto takut.

"Kau siapa bocah beraninya mengajak keluar anakku?" Tanya Hiashi membentak dan membuat Naruto pucat pasi.

"Sa. . . saya U. . . uzumaki Na. . . naruto temannya Hinata paman." Jawab Naruto takut, saat Hiashi akan bertanya lagi Hinata muncul membuat Naruto bersyukur

'Terima kasih jashin-sama.' Batin Naruto gembira.

"Na. . . naruto ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Hinata yang langsung diikuti anggukkan Naruto.

"Paman kami pergi dalu." Pamit Naruto.

"Baiklah kau harus memulangkan putri ku pukul 9 malam tepat dan jangan kau apa-apa kan dia." Ucap Hiashi.

"Dan jika sampai kau membuatnya menangis akan ku jamin hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi Uzumaki-san." Tambah Neji.

"Ba. . . baik aku akan menjaganya." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan akhirnya mereka berangkat.

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki wahana hiburan yang tersedia, wahana yang paling disukai Naruto adalah saat memasuki rumah hantu yang membuat Hinata memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah sampai diluar Hinata yang tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, waktupun berlalu dengan cepat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang yaitu peluncuran kembang api Naruto pun bersiap menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata, kembang api pun meluncur dengan indahnya menerangi langit malam yang gelap Naruto pun mulai beraksi.

"Hei. . . Hinata." Panggil Naruto dan Hinata pun menengok pada Naruto yang disebelahnya.

"Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu tidak?." Tanya Naruto.

"Eh. . . boleh kok." Jawab Hinata.

"Begini Hinata aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau mau tidak membantuku soalnya hari ini aku akan menembaknya." Ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung patah hati. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tidak menyangka orang yang paling disayanginya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain bukan pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana Hinata kau mau tidak?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinatapun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hinata berpikir ini hanya candaan Naruto saja.

"Na. . . naruto-kun kau jangan bercanda." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hinata, aku serius." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata pun dengan suksesnya melongo dibuatnya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas Naruto menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Jadi Hinata bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh. . . tidak bisa ya." Sedih Naruto.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehe. . ." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Na. . .naruto-kun maksudku aku tidak bisa menolakmu aku mau kok menjadi pacarmu." Jawab Hinata mantap.

Naruto yang tidak percaya bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau bilang apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu Naruto." Ucap Hinata mantap.

Naruto pun langsung memeluk Hinata dan juga disambut oleh Hinata merekapun berpelukan dengan eratnya dibawah siraman cahaya kembang api yang indah dan malam itu tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

THE END

Review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tapi jangan Flame!


End file.
